Marth's Wish
by NuclearGummyBearz
Summary: Marth has always daydreamed of everything he wanted at the wrong times. What happens when daydreams become reality one by one?
1. The False Begining

**This is my first story! Yay! I will **_**accept **_**flames although I won't like them. Please keep in mind during the whole story that I don't own any of the Smash Bros. characters in my story however much I want to! On with Chapter 1: **_**The Wish.**_

He sliced through bodies in his path as if they were paper and he was very sharp scissors. It was the war of Altea, and he was the last one on his side. The blue-haired prince took out about forty opposing soldiers in ten minutes. He wasn't all that thrilled of the fact that he had to kill people, but he was Altea's last hope, and he knew that he had to. He kept fighting despite the fact he was covered in cuts and blood, some of which was not his own. He was surrounded almost constantly as he kept looking back to make sure no one was behind him and, sadly, all the time someone was there trying and failing to hit him. As he finally finished off the last of the soldiers he turned around and prepared for no one to be there, but was sadly mistaken. A man with no armor at all was standing 15 feet away, a katana in each hand, mere shirt and pants, short black hair, and look of bloody murder on his face.

The prince was sure damn scared, but he didn't show it at all. He was strong and knew he could beat the mystery man. He charged but the other man was on the defensive. He countered numerous times till strong Altean prince stabbed his way through and he was forced to jump back. As the prince recuperated from the stab he immediately went into the defensive as the mystery man took a turn for the slashing. At the last slash came the prince was pushed back, he fell but rolled backwards back on his feet. They charged at each other from afar and just as the man was going to slash through and finish the battle the prince jumped and from the back turned and sliced his head off. He heard the cheers and screams of Altea's residents. The war was truly over now! As he was enjoying his glory he heard a faint voice that he had heard before but can't remember, "Marth? Marth… Marth!"

**Hope you like it! It's a bit short but I didn't want to spoil too much in the first chapter! I'll try and update soon but remember that reviews make your wait shorter!**


	2. The True Begining

**Yay! FINALLY I got coverage on my computer and it works now! ****SOOOO**** sorry it took so long. I'm really not used to this yet. Plus I have had a couple school projects lately and have been crammed with stuff to do. I'm going on vacation this weekend so please don't expect me to update soon! Sorry this is short. I figured getting something in now would be better until waiting for after the weekend, when I wouldn't have added much in anyway. Anyway, ON WITH CHAPTER TWO!**

"Marth? Marth… Marth!" the voice became louder

Marth stammered as he came back from his pleasant daydream, "Huh?"

"This is Math class Marth, not staring off into space all day time! I'm going to need an answer from you! I'll repeat the question, you have five seconds to give me an answer or I'll ask the next person!" warned Ms. Ravi, Marth's Math teacher. When she saw his confused face when she said answer she added with a sigh, "What is 3 cubed multiplied by 97 divided by 76? 5…4…3…2…1… your answer please Marth?"

"Umm….." Marth stammered yet again to the soft giggles of girls, "I'm not sure?" The class broke down into hysteria of laughter.

"Is that a question you're asking _me_ or yourself Marth?" Ms. Ravi said with a roll of her eyes as she quieted the class down and asked her prized pupil the question. "Ike, could you please clarify the answer for Marth?"

"Of course Ms. Ravi. The answer is "199044, correct?" Ike replied.

"Yes!" she praised, "Very good job Ike!" The bell rang and she shouted over the scream of kids ready for school to end, "Remember there is a test tomorrow!"

Marth hurried out of his last period class and headed towards his locker. As he reached it he opened his lock, "19…27…8." He spoke to himself as the lock clicked open.

As he got all the books he would need for home and headed towards the front of the school to walk home, a hand grasped his shoulder and pulled him next to its owner who just so happened to be Ike, the one he shared an apartment with, and Ms. Ravi's prized pupil.

"Hey Marth!" He said.

"Hi." Marth said in a soft tone, knowing Ike would ask about what happened in Math class, which he _absolutely __didn't_ want to explain.

"Are you alright? You seem a bit down."

"I'm fine Ike."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, _mother._" Marth retorted jokingly receiving a hearty laugh from Ike.

"Now _that's_ the Marth I know!" Ike said as they left school property.

Heading across the street Marth said, "How much homework do you have?"

"Not much," he replied, "Only some Grammar Worksheet. Of course my twenty pull-ups as well!" He added in with a grin.

Marth smiled back at Ike. He knew Ike liked to do some sort of a workout every day, even though he always looked fit. "I only have some map to label." He said.

"Oh ok." Ike replied as Marth unlocked their door and stepped in, leaving the door open so Ike can walk through as well.

But Ike didn't walk through the door. He stared at the ground. Then bent down and picked something up.

"What's that?" Marth inquired. Still not getting a response from Ike, who was now sitting on the couch, he went over and looked for himself.

There it was.

The letter.

The letter that would change his life forever.

**Sorry! I know it was a cliffhanger but it just seemed right to stop there. Anyway I'll try to get another chapter in soon! Please review!**


	3. The Letter That Changed His Life

**Hey guys now for the third chapter! I'm so excited to finally get to some good parts! **

Ike hadn't opened the letter yet. He was too busy looking at the seal. It was a rainbow of mesmerizing colors in a ball shape. There were two lines on it, one vertically closer to the left, the other horizontally closer to the bottom. Marth finally got bored of it even though it was funny listening to Ike mumbling all his life secrets (All of which Marth mad a mental note for blackmail).

"Just open it already Ike," Marth said with a sigh, "The point of a letter is the words not the seal."

"I KNOW THAT!" Ike replied fuming at the fact Marth sounded smarter than him (Which was Marth's plan all along) and opened it. After peeling off the beautiful seal and opening the envelope there it was….

Ab-so-lute-ly.

NOTHING!

As they gaped at the empty letter Ike got overly angry and threw it on the ground.

"OWWWWWW"

"WHAT THE?" said Marth at the sound that came out of nowhere.

"W-who goes there?" said Ike trying hard to keep his cool. But to no avail.

"Ugh… Try anger management classes buddy! That fucking hurt!" Ike started crying.

"I'M SORRY OH GREAT SPIRIT OF THE LETTER! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME TAKE MARTH INSTEAD IM LOVED BY ALL THE GIRLS IN SCHOOL INCLUDING ! HE ISN'T HE WON'T BE MISSED"

"Gee Ike, thanks A LOT." Marth said, feeling uncomfortable in being Ike's meat shield.

All of a sudden a fairy boy (Not Link) appeared, cleared his throat and said, "Marth and Ike. You are both welcomed to live at Smash Mansion and be a smasher, a person who fights without the blood- like a videogame but in real life- to join other smashers, make acquaintances, and climb to the top. If you wish to come each of you must simply write yes on the letter. If you wish not to come, write no on the letter. You will not have to pack. All your needed belongings will be automatically packed and you will be able to choose your fighting outfit at the Mansion. Please make your answer by tomorrow at 9:00 P.M otherwise we will _assume_ that you are not coming. Have a nice day." And then poofed away in a magical poof of fairy dust.

"Let's do it!" said Ike, with no doubt whatsoever in his mind, "I'll be fun!" Then he wrote yes on the used-to-be-blank letter.

Marth on the other hand was a bit more optimistic. "I'm not sure Ike…."

"C'mon Marth! You're such a party pooper!"

"Well I'm not so sure about it I mean…"

"PLEASE! FOR ME?"

"NO!"

"PLEASE!"

"NOOOOOOOO!"

"PLEASE?"

"FINE!" Marth practically screamed as he gave in to Ike's pleading and signed the letter then said in almost-anger, "SEE NOTHING HAPPENED? WHERES YOUR STUPID MAGICAL FAIRY NOW?" As he ran up the stairs and closed his door with his backpack slung over his shoulder, obviously to do his homework.

Once Marth had finished his homework he took a nice long hot shower to calm him down, read a chapter in his book, and went to sleep.

**I'm really sorry this is so short it's just that I wanted to end it there. The next few parts are going to get a little hectic!**


	4. The Meeting

**Hey guys! Couldn't wait for this chapter to finally start! Anyway like I said the hecticity (not like that's even a word but….) will start in this chapter! Enjoy!**

Marth woke up in a place he did not call home. It was a room. Dark-blue with some light-blue and black furnishings. He got up and walked towards a dresser that was black and opened the top drawer followed by the next then the next and so forth. It had his clothes in it, he got changed into Dark-blue jeans and a little lighter blue shirt that had skulls on it. Going towards a closet he opened it and it was practically empty. The only stuff it had in it was Marth's fancy-smanshy clothes, which was not a lot. After examining the rest of his room he found his phone and his laptop and right when he got into a comfy position he heard a high-pitched girl scream, that sounded like it was from the room next to his. Looking at the clock he saw it was 11:30 and sighed. Ike must be up. Sticking his phone in his pocket, he walked out of his room, grabbing his key (it was like a hotel by the way so when you close the door it locks) and went towards the room next door.

"Ike open the door!" Marth screamed banging on the door. Ike opened it, grabbed him, and pulled him in.

"WHERE THE HELL ARE WE?" Ike screamed

"Shush! We are at the Smash Mansion…. I think."

"So… It worked?"

"I think so… Anyway for now just look around your room and get used to it. I'm going to explore outside." Marth said as Ike nodded.

First, Marth went back to his room and got his iPod Touch. He started listening to random songs on it as he walked around the mansion. After going down the hallway away from Ike's room he took a left, then a right, then another right. He was at a room with a long table. All sorts of different people were seated at it. The first thing that caught his eye was three animals, a wolf, a fox, and a bird. They were wearing **CLOTHES! **The next thing that caught his eye was a yellow mouse next to an orange robot. The mouse had cute rosy cheeks, which were **STORING ELECTRICITY! **That robot looked mysterious as well with its' green visor and spots, not to mention the green cannon that replaced its hand… a bit creepy… There was _another _robot. He had binocular things as eyes. Next, there was a guy with a hat that had a _fire dragon, _a _living flower, _and a _blue turtle! _A pink-dressed princess was the next thing that caught his eye. Her luscious blond hair, but his thoughts were was spoiled when she saw her kiss a short Italian, short enough to be a kid, but pudgy and has lip-hair. Then he saw the next little princess. She had beautiful brown hair, and as he was about to make a move into the room, he saw a man in a green tunic put his arm around her and she leaned her head on his shoulder. Marth scowled. Then he saw _them._ The two random floating hands. He took out his earplugs and walked into the room.

"Ah, Marth I see you have woken up! Come, take a seat." As Marth was wondering where that voice came from, the hand was making gestures towards the chair next to the orange robot.

Marth nodded his head and reluctantly took his assigned seat, to the seeming displeasure of a spy-guy, and a guy in a tight suit and helmet, as well as the robot with a cannon as a hand.

The hand that assigned his seat was talking about something called a 'Smash Tournament' and other things called 'Brawls'. But the most awkward thing about the hands was the _other_ one. He kept floating and twitching around-much to Marth's discomfort-but the others didn't seem to mind.

A little later he heard his name being called; _Ike must have gotten lost, that idiot._

Marth was about to speak up but then the robot beside him said aloud, "Go tend to your petty little princess. She's giving me a headache…" placing a hand on its head for emphasis. The other people around the table nodded and agreed-some stifling laughter. Marth rose from his seat without a word and headed towards the hallway where Ike's voice was emanating from.

_Ugh, Ike really does have an annoying voice… it sounds like a little pansy crying for help._ A certain thought that popped into his mind made Marth shudder, _He-He can't be…. can he?_

** sorry this took so long, and that it's so short. My life has been a bit exhausting lately. Also I have tried to work on this many amounts of time but either my computer broke down or it wouldn't save. Also I have been very lazy lately. SORRY AGAIN! Hope to work on it more. R&R please!**


End file.
